An American Werewolf In London
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A novel form of the 1981 cult hit, An American Werewolf In London
1. The Moors

This is a novel form of the 1981 cult hit, An American Werewolf In London, John Lands wrote and made this film, he owns everything, which in all right he should since he did such an awsome job.

"Blue moon you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart without a love of my own blue moon you knew just what I was there for u heard me saying a prayer for someone I could really care for."

Blue moon

The date was May 3rd, Four days before hand they had taken the flight from New York and started their summer hiking trip across Europe. This year had been rough with finals and exams, Collage life wasn't what it was all cracked up to be, there was hardly any parties...and way to many classes.

At first their families were against them going, they thought two young boys shouldn't be traveling all alone around those areas But with enough arguing and pushing they got their passports, kissed their mother's good-bye and were ready for a trip of a lifetime.

But so far...things weren't going as planned.

They were in East England, vast countryside's of never ending fields and empty forests. To some people like David, it was beautiful and seemed to have a stillness around it, the cloudy gray skies made the moors look as if there wasn't anything else on the planet but the land around them.

But other people like Jack, thought it was awful.

There had been freezing rain, never ending dark skies...no where to sleep or eat, traveling around was becoming a real bitch, and they really had no idea where they were going.

But he did his amount of complaining, and tried to keep telling himself that David and him had been friends since the sixth grade, and this was his time to enjoy the trip, even if he couldn't understand of all places he wanted to visit here...but then again Italy was coming up, and that meant Debbie Klein.

Debbie had been Jack's never ending love affair since the eighth grade, and before they left for summer break she happened to mention that she was traveling up to Italy for the summer, and with a batter of her eyelashes she smiled and told him to come visit her.

That somehow made things better.

Just then the back grating on the truck they had been sitting in came drown and snapped the two boys out of whatever day dream they were having.

The smell of shit and fresh cut grass was imbedded in their noses now. The cramped feeling of their leg muscles ached and the itching feeling of wool seemed to burn their freezing skin.

They both looked across at each other, they were sitting in the back of a truck that was friendly enough to stop for them two hours before hand, they hoped they could hitch the rest of the way...but it was all empty dirt roads in the middle of the countryside, and so far they hadn't even past one person since they got their ride.

The man said he had no room up front so they would have to sit with his "girls." They were to cold to argue and sat down between twenty crowded sheep.

The ride seemed to go on forever, and now they looked across at each other, their faces pale and dark circles under each eye.

David raised an eyebrow and both slowly stood up, working the kinks out of their legs and with ease jumped out and took their packs.

They helped the man shut the back gate and stood there as a howling wind spat by making them huddle inside their jackets.

"Here, lads, East Proctor and all about are the moors. I go east here."

The man's accent seem old 18th century English as he rubbed his overgrown mustache.

"Yes, well thank you very much for the ride sir, you have lovely sheep." Jack said trying his best to keep a smart ass smile on his face.

The man opened his truck door and before climbing in he eyed the two boys and said...

"Boys, keep off the moors, stay to the road and good luck to you."

"Thanks again." David called to him as the roar of the engine started.

The truck then started down the opposite dirt road.

David switched his pack and then cupped his hands together and blew on them to make some of his blood start running again.

"You cold?" Jack asked as he struggled with his own pack.

"Yeah."

"Good!" Jack smirked and started walking with him.

David smiled

"Something tells me your not having a good time Jack?"

"Oh I don't know...look around you, isn't this fun?"

David did take a look around at the moors -- desolate, cold, foreboding...everything gray and lush.

"Well I like it here"

They kept walking.

"I'm sorry, Northern England first...Italy later."

"Right."

"I mean we got three months..."

"Ah fuck!"

"What?"

"The sheep shit all over my pack!"

David couldn't hold back, he tilted his head and started cracking up.

They then traveled down a curved dirt road, the wind seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

"You think she'll meet me in Rome?"

David sighed

"I think Debbie Klein is a mediocre person with a good body."

"Hey, your talking about the woman I love!" Jack laughed

"I'm talking about a girl you wanna fuck, so give me a break."

Jack smiled and sighed looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I have to make love to her, it's simple...she doesn't have a choice."

"It just fascinates me that you can spend so much energy on someone so dull."

Jack then burst out laughing.

"There is nothing dull about that body."

"We've known Debbie what, since the eighth grade, how many year of foreplay is that?"

Jack tried to hold back from laughing again as David smiled along with him.

"She says she likes me to much!"

David then cracked a smile.

"Well, don't worry, theirs going to be plenty of girls on this trip."

"Oh yeah, were off to a great start."

They kept walking.

About an hour later the skies darkened to a blue tint and everything seem to get another ten degrees colder, their own breath puffed out into little clouds they spotted East Proctor, a tiny little village that only had ten to twenty stone building around it.

They headed towards it, their faces and hands chapped pink from the cutting wind that seemed to slap their faces each time it blew by.

They reached the main street of the village which was paved with cobble stones, everything looked as if it was frozen in time.

They then reached a stone cased building with a large wooden door.

They looked around, seeing all the houses and shops darkened and shut down for the night...in fact the whole town looked empty.

They then looked up at the sign that hung off the building.

The slaughtered lamb, a small wooden sign that had a painting of a wolf's head severed off and placed on a bloody spike.

"The slaughtered lamb?" Jack said out loud with an eyebrow raised.

David cocked his head and looked at it in the thin moonlight.

"That's strange huh?"

"Where's the lamb?"

"It's inside getting cold, now come on." David headed towards the door and then looked over his shoulder at his friend who was still looking up at the sign.

"Would you come on?"

"What kind of sign is that?" Jack looked disgusted.

"Come on Jack, I'm freezing."

Jack then took a step forward.

"All right, but remember...what every happens..."

"It's my fault...I know."

They then opened the door and the blast of warmth and laughing hit their bodies.

The pub seemed nice enough, traditional Englishness combined with greasy stainless steel and glass. Wooden tables and benches are scattered around and a long length bar behind it all, filled with different colored liquor bottles and rum. It is populated by mostly pale young men that are dressed in their work clothes, sitting back and drinking foam covered glasses, they laugh and talk about, the older men sit to one side of the room playing chess or throwing darts.

The only women in the place is a slight over weight woman in her late fifties with bright orange hair, she sits behind the bar cleaning empty glasses.

Right away the presence of the two teenagers makes everyone stop whatever they were doing and all sit around starring, their eyes wide and angry as they seem frozen.

David and Jack right away felt very uneasy...knowing right away that this wasn't a friendly town at all.

Heat rose in their cheeks and David gave a small smile.

"It's very cold outside...may we come in?"

Everyone eyed each other and then the woman slowly nodded.

David and Jack then slipped off their packs and found the first table they could and sat down as everyone watched.

There is dead silence and all the staring makes the two very uncomfortable by the same attention.

The woman then came behind the bar and walked to the table.

"What shall you have?"

The hungry inside their stomachs were ready to burst.

"Yes, do you have any coffee?"

"No."

"Then any hot soups?"

"No."

"Hot chocolate?"

"No, we do have tea...would you like that?"

"Yes, very much."

"All right I'll make a batch."

The woman turned and walked away, both David and Jack eyed each other.

"Nice crowd."

"Hey at least it's warm in here right?"

Something then caught Jack's eye on wall further towards the men playing chess.

He poked David in the side

"Hey look at that."

David looked up and saw painted on the wall was a red pentangle with two yellow candles burning on each side.

"What about it?"

"It's a five pointed star."

"Maybe the owners are from Texas?"

Just then the woman came over with the tray of tea, she set the cups down on the table and both of the boys started fixing it.

Jack raised his steaming hot up and smiled.

"Remember the Alamo."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He was just joking, thank you."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I remember the Alamo, I saw it up at Leicester Square."

She turned and then walked back to the bar, Jack and David both gave each other the eye again when one of the older gruff chess players spoke.

"She was talking about the movie with John Wayne."

David smiled as he took a sip from his tea.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Jack smiled and joined in.

"Right, with Laurence Harvey...everyone died in it, very bloody."

"Bloody awful if you ask me!"

Everyone then cracked up, roaring of laughter, both David and Jack eyed each other and made two small nervous smiles.

The older man playing chess then pulled out his chair so he could face everyone once the laughing died down a bit.

"Here, Gladys Tom, did you hear the one about the crashing plane?"

Everyone laughed and groaned as they rolled their eyes, the older man laughed with them and then slapped on his knees.

As everyone laughed about, Jack leaned towards David and pointed at the star.

"Ask them what the candles are for."

"You ask them."

Jack leaned closer and pointed again.

"Listen, that's a pentangle, a five-pointed star, it's used in witchcraft." "Lon Chaney Jr., maintain it's the mark of the wolf man."

The drinkers have gotten the Chess Player to tell the joke as everyone knew he would.

"Oh, all right. There was this airplane over the Atlantic on its way to New York, It was full of men from the United Nations. So halfway over the ocean the engines run low on petrol so they have to lighten the plane. So they heave out all the baggage, but it's still too heavy. So they chuck out the seats, but it's still too heavy! Finally this Foggy steps up and shouts "Viva la France" and leaps out. Then an Englishman..."

Some men raised their classes

"Here here!"

Jack then tried again in a lower voice.

"Go on ask them."

"You ask them."

The older man then finished his joke...

"...Steps up and shouts God save the Queen!' and leaps out. But the plane is still too heavy. So the Yank delegate from Texas steps up, shouts, Remember the Alamo!' and chucks out the Mexican."

This seems to be the funniest joke these people have heard in years, laughter roars though the tiny bar, people choke up beer and crack up.

David and Jack even start laughing a little as everyone around them can't seem to get a hold of themeless.

Jack then pointed to the star still laughing.

"Hey, what's that star for?"

Dead silence. A dart lands in the wall. David and Jack are understandably bewildered. The villagers look hard indeed.

The dart player turns as everyone now dead in their tracks starring at the two boys who sit there scared and pretty much shocked at the reaction.

The dart player gives cold eyes.

"You made me miss...I never miss."

David right away knew this wasn't the time or place to fool around, they pissed them off...big time.

He then got out of his seat slowly and reached for his pack.

"Come on Jack, we better go."

Jack still sat there, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? I'm starving."

"There's no food here!" The older chess player says in a stern voice, everyone gives off a look and David's voice becomes more urgent."

"Come on Jack, shall me go?"

Jack eyes everyone and slides off his seat and grabs his pack.

"Guess so."

The boys hook their packs on their waist's and head towards the door when the woman behind the bar watches them with scared eyes, she shouts...

"You just can't let them go!"

David faced her.

"How much do we owe you Miss?"

"Nothing, lads, God be with you." The older chess player said, his eyes burning through David.

"Thanks." David returned with a nervous voice.

Jack got to the door first and turned the door knob.

The woman seemed frantic as she scanned the room for any help.

"YOU CAN'T LET THEM GO!"

The chess player spoke louder over her voice to the boys.

"Go, and stick to the road...keep clear of the moors."

David and Jack eye each other before opening the door, letting a cold frozen blast of wind hit their faces.

Before they went out the door the chess player yells one last thing.

"Beware of the moon lads!"

David was the only one to turn this time, he looked at all the angry faces and then closed the door behind them, and walked off into the night.

Once they closed the door they stood outside the tavern, zipping up their coats and giving each other the eye again.

It's very cold and dark.

"Beware the moon?" Jack said giving a look.

David shrugged

"Yeah I know, what the hell was that all about?" He then breathed in-between his hands again for warmth.

"That was fucking strange."

"Let's see if there's an inn or something up the road."

David starts walking up the cobble stone road as Jack walks beside him and says again...

"Beware the moon?"

"Come on, I'm freezing."

They past the other small houses and stone built barns, finding everyone closed and dark.

They started out the other way past a field that was fenced off with lambs.

"What a bunch of freaks." Jack mumbles, still looking very pissed off.

"Yeah but boy could they play darts."

Meanwhile inside Slaughtered Lamb.

It is quiet, everyone just sits around with worried and scared faces, the woman behind the bar looks at the older chess player with pleading eyes.

"We can't let them go."

The man sitting beside him returns in a very angry tone...

"Should the world know our business?"

"It's murder then."

"Then murder it is it's in God's hands now."

Everyone eyes each other.

Around that time Jack and David were three miles out of town, walking the foggy dirt road around the never ending darkness of the moors.

The big full moon shines down above them.

The two of them talk back and forth, mostly about how strange that just was and what they thought was wrong...they start laughing a little and start through the moors without even thinking.

Just then a low rumble of thunder fills the darkened sky...they both look up.

"Please don't let it rain!"

Just as the words leave David's mouth rain pours out, it pelts down like heavy stones of freezing water.

"Fuck!"

They keep waking on the squishing grass.

"Say David?"

"I'm well aware of how pleasant the weather is in Rome at the present time thank you."

Both laugh and keep walking as they spread their arms and start to sing.

Back at the Slaughtered Lamb time had past, but everyone still sat still.

The woman behind the bar hears the rain and gives a weak smile.

"Perhaps they'll be safe in the rain."

The older chess player then slammed his fists against the wooden table, almost knocking over his chess pieces.

"No one brought them here! No one wanted them here!"

The woman screams back...

"You could have told them!"

"Are you daft? What do you think they'd say? They'd think us mad."

Just then a howl is heard over the rain which is slowing down, it shrieks and the woman's eyes widen.

"Do you hear that?"

Everyone looks uneasy, the chess player knows the truth but lowers his head.

"I didn't hear anything."

The howl comes again, this time louder.

The woman slams her glass down on the bar.

"We must go to them!"

Meanwhile Jack and David were completely out of sight from East Proctor surrounded by darkness and wet. The rain has now stopped, but a coldness seems to fill the air.

They keep walking when a howl fills their ears.

They stop dead, their hair and coats dripping freezing cold water.

"You hear that?" Their breath comes out in tiny clouds.

Another Howl.

"What was it?"

"Could be a lot of things."

"Yeah?"

Their voices sound nervous and scared.

"A coyote."

"There aren't any coyotes in England."

Jack and David seem to relax, they start to joke.

"The Hound of the Baskervilles."

"Pecos Bill."

"Heathcliffe."

"Heathcliffe didn't howl." Jack starts to crack up.

David shrugs

"No, but he was on the moors."

They smile at each other when another howl comes through the air, this time closer.

They freeze and look over their shoulders. Jack eyes the sky.

"It's a full moon, beware the moon.'"

Another howl, this one long and loud. It is a very terrifying...and close.

"Stick to the road...fuck."

David looks down and sees that their now very far out in the moors.

Another howl.

"I vote we go back to the Slaughtered Lamb."

"Me to."

They are both visibly worried and walk briskly back from where they just came. They walk for what seems like five minuets in the pitch darkness and see that their getting nowhere.

They stop.

"Shit we're lost."

Another bloodcurdling howl.

"Shit! David, what is that?"

"I don't know. Come on."

"Come on, where?"

David starts to walk faster.

"I don't know, just keep moving!"

A growl. A low guttural growl comes from out of the darkness, we hear heavy paws moving around.

Jack and David stop dead and look off into the darkness.

"It's moving."

"It's circling us."

A snarl, heavy breathing.

"Ah fuck!"

David tugs on his friend's arm, and speaks in a low scared voice, his breath is seen.

"Come on, keep going."

They turn around and start walking faster...then the noise comes again, they stop and look dead in front of them.

"It's in front of us."

"You think it's a dog?"

Jack and David strain to see what waits ahead of them. They see for only a second a flash of golden eyes.

The two of them seize in fear.

"Walk away jack, turn with me...slowly."

David turns his friend around and they start running the other way, legs pumping through the tall grass.

The cold damp air slaps their freezing skin, and their hearts race...part of this run feels good and refreshed, the other half scared beyond anything else on this earth.

They run and run until they get further enough to what seems like a safe distance.

They bend over and gasp for breath.

"You see anything?"

Jack tries to look.

"It sounded like it was far away."

"Not far enough, keep going."

They start up again, not running but walking faster and faster into the night.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Where we going?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you when we get there, come on!"

Their scared to death.

"Well, I'm glad we...WHOAA!"

David falls backwards into the mud, he hits the ground hard and Jack spins around, almost having a heart attack as David sits up and starts to laugh, a nervous laugh...but still a laugh.

Jack looks pissed and ready to crack up, he holds his chest and takes a deep breath.

"You scared the shit out of me you little prick!"

David smiles and holds a hand up.

"Help me up you creep!"

Jack laughs and reaches down for his friend when...

The werewolf sprung out of nowhere, almost a gray blur in the darkness at Jack.

David fell back with full force, as the wolf sprung on Jack, screaming and struggling being torn to shreds, pieces of cloth and flesh fly up into the air as blood sprays over everything in sight, Jack keeps fighting under the dripping fangs and sharp claws, the thing snarls and screams as Jack beats it in the face with his fists.

"DAVID, OH GOD IT'S KILLING ME!"

David in complete panic jumps up and starts running the other way, his legs fly and he gets twenty feet when he hears his friends' cries...he stops dead, tears running down his pale face.

"JACK!" He turns back to help his friend.

He runs back, his heart pounding and gasping for breath again, he finds Jack laying in the a deep puddle of blood, torn to shreds.

He stares in terror.

"Jack?"

Just then the wolf SPRUNG out again, knocking David to the ground.

A loud snarl fills his ears, hot heavy breath beats down on him as warmth drips down at him, he screams out and starts to fight as the thing brings down it's claw on his cheek and tries to rip it open, a numbing pain came then nothing...

BANG BANG! Loud shotgun shells fill the darkness and the wolf gets off him, dazed and very bloody, David looks to his side and sees a naked man, around his early forties laying beside him with large bleeding holes in him.

He looks up at the velvet sky and the silver moon dances across his eyes.

Just then men from The Slaughtered Lamb armed with shotguns and torches run and surround him, they look down at the beaten boy and David looks at their worried faces...then faints.

The men look down at the teenager, a large scratch across his cheek, bledding dark heavy blood, that drips down his pale cheek and onto the damp grass.

Also four large claw marks are raked across his coat, cotton and blood seem to puff out.

"Dear Lord, he's been bit."

One raised his gun when another man stepped forward.

"No...wait."


	2. A visit from an old friend

David's heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open and at first everything seemed to bright it made his eyes snap shut again, the cool darkness smoothed them and he floated off back into darkness.

Then...there was light.

But this time it was gray light, he found himself looking up at the gray cloud covered skies that he laid eyes on back at the moors. He found himself standing in the middle of a thick forest, lush pine trees lined the soft cool dirt and made the scent of fresh spring water and soil even stronger.

He had no idea how he got there, and what had happened.

A cool breeze brushed up against him and he looked down at himself, he was stalk naked.

At any other point in his life his eyes would have widened and he would have ran for cover, but something about the mid morning cool air made his lungs fill with fresh oxygen and make every muscle in his body feel outstanding.

Then without even a second thought he started running, his barefoot pounded the soft ground as he dodged trees and let the cold wind try and catch up, he ran faster and faster, letting his jet black hair blow out of his dark eyes.

Then he stopped, right near a soft slope that looked down at some moss covered ground, he kneeled down and waited for something.

He breathing became low and then he saw it...a deer.

It was as beautiful as it was peaceful, just standing there.

He watched it with set eyes...then sprang.

The deer tried to escape from his hold, but he was stronger, and his mouth watered as he tore his throat out and let the warmth and steam of it's blood seep through his teeth.

"David?"

The voice seemed faint, then came again louder and David snapped his eyes open.

He was laying in bed.

At first he eyes had to adjust to the light, then settled and fixed up at the two men standing above him.

One was a doctor, mid fifties and a strong face, the other was shorter, bald and goofy looking, holding a briefcase and hat.

He was in the hospital, An IV was linked to his arm and he was dressed in dark colored pajamas, the shirt was opened a bit...showing two healed over claw marks.

David blinked, his throat felt dry.

"David?" The doctor tried again.

He looked up them and the doctor smiled

"Hello David, I am Dr. Hirsch and this is a countryman of yours, Mr. Collins."

David raised an eyebrow.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in London."

"London? Where's Jack? I had a strange dream."

"I should think so after your recent traumatic experiences."

"The guy I was with, is he all right?" "How did I get to London?"

The doctor fixed his eyes on David and spoke in a softer voice.

"Now, David, I want you to prepare yourself; your friend is dead."

David froze.

He was dreaming...he had to be, Jack dead?

"What?"

The men just looked at him.

David's stomach rolled and he felt his heart start to speed up, every emotion ever known to man came rushing inside him, he never knew anyone who died...most of all his best friend who was just laughing beside him and talking...Jack dead? No, it wasn't true.

"Mr. Kessler, I am Mr. Collins of the American Embassy here in Grosvenor Square." "Both Mr. Goodman's parents and your parents have been notified of your injuries and everything's in order."

This was all to much for David, he couldn't take it in, he sat up with wide eyes looking at the two men who didn't even seem to flinch.

"Everything's in order?" "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Goodman's body has been air-freighted back to New York for burial and your parents have wired funds for your stay in the hospital until you are well enough to fly home."

Panic then set in, David couldn't control the tears any longer.

"Who the hell are you people?" "What's going on here?" "Where is Jack, I wanna see Jack!"

"I realize how upsetting this must be for you, Mr. Kessler, but please try to refrain from hysterics."

The man with the hat said, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

He started to struggle, as the doctor held him down and called for the nurse, he fought with all the strength he had, his mind going blank as the other man stepped aside.

The doctor then yelled out...

"Miss Price! Miss Price, please!"

David fought and swore at the doctor until he heard footsteps and saw the nurse enter.

"Prepare a hypodermic, please,"

She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in a white uniform. Her hair was chestnut brown and was tied up in a tight bun, her skin was snow white and her eyes seemed to cut through him as she laid her gentle hands on his and stuck him with a needle and tried to smooth him.

"It's all right, calm down..."

David was gently pushed back to his soft bed as she held him down, her eyes fixed with his and slowly the panic started to fade and his breathing became normal.

The man with the glasses spoke again.

"Now, Mr. Kessler, try not to excite yourself." "Everything has been arranged." "I shall come back to check on your progress and send a report to your parents." "The police have requested to interview you and I have given them permission to do so."

The doctor then walked the man to the door.

"I'm sure he's gonna be just fine, just in shock."

The man rolled his eyes.

"These dumb-ass kids never appreciate anything you do for them."

He then left.

The doctor sighed and then walked back to the bed, looking down at David with the nurse.

David's tears were still fresh and he just laid there looking up at them.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks!"

He heart jumped.

"You've suffered some rather severe cuts and bruises, lost a bit of blood, but nothing too serious; black and blue for a while." "You'll have some dueling scars to boast of, That lunatic must have been a very fierce fellow, They say a mad man has the strength of men."

"Lunatic?"

David's voice became softer as the drugs took hold, his eyelids became heavy again.

"Now we've just given you a pretty strong sedative, so try to get some rest now." "Miss Price will see to your needs, rest now."

The doctor had a kind smile and he patted David on the hand.

"It wasn't a lunatic" David's eyes started to slowly close.

The nurse looked puzzled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It was a wolf..." David then fell asleep.

A day later the police men came to see David, he was still in shock but after hearing the report of a man attacking him he wanted to clear things out, the police men leaned against the wall as David sat up in bed and told them his story.

"I'm sorry if I conflict with your report, but Jack and I were not attacked by a man."

Lt. Villiers, the first police officer crossed his arms.

"So you said."

David could see a mile away that he didn't believe him, on the other hand Sgt. McMauns, the younger officer spoke up.

"He may have a point, Lieutenant." "Two strong boys would be able to defend themselves against one man."

Villiers shot him a look.

"Sgt. McManus, are you suggesting that David and Jack were, in fact, attacked by some animal and that the officialdom of East Proctor has conspired to keep it a secret?" "We have an autopsy report on the murderer who was shot in the act by the local police." "We have two witnesses to the crime, You'll forgive me, Mr. Kessler, if I consider your testimony as coming from someone who has gone through a terrible shock." "As far as the police are concerned this case is closed."

The officer eyed David and then nodded, he then walked out the door before Sgt. McMauns gave a weak smile at David and walked out behind him, leaving the doctor, nurse, and David all alone in the hospital room.

"There were witnesses?"

"So they said." The doctor checked his charts.

"How could there have been witnesses?" "It was so dark, We were running and I fell and Jack went to help me up and this thing came from nowhere...I don't understand what they're talking about."

The doctor gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sure in time it will all come back to you."

"Doctor, my memory is fine It's my sanity I'm beginning worry about."

The doctor gave a weak laugh and told David to get some rest.

That night David had the same dream as before, but this time it was just him running through the forest, through the ice old streams and up the moss covered hills, letting the fresh mountain air go through him.

It felt great.

Around that time Alex was at the nurses station talking with the other girls, the new topic was the cute American man in room twenty-one.

Alex couldn't help it through the giggles and laughs, he was awfully handsome in a strange sad way.

Today she had done her runs to the children's ward, and served Benjamin his morning pills, Benjamin was a cute little eight year old boy who had fallen off some cart ride at the fair and cracked his ribs less then a week ago, so far he had been staying there and was such a cute little sight to see since the only word he muttered to the nurses was "No!" Alex couldn't wait to have children one day...but at the same time she prayed they would say more then just "No!"

She was glad to start rounds again, she was going to check in on room twenty-one and see if he had eaten his meal and taken his pills.

On her way there she felt nervous, she checked her hair twice and then entered the room calm and smooth, the blinds were drawn making the room darker, she looked and saw David sitting up in bed with a pair of headphones on, asleep.

His food tray was on his lap...untouched.

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Kessler?"

David cracked open an eye and saw it was her, for the past week the only good thing about this awful dead place was her.

He had been crying a lot...but not in front of anyone, he felt so scared and alone, his family was across the world, and he was around strangers, his best friend had been killed and no one believed him about the wolf...the wolf he saw every time he had shut his eyes.

He smiled and took the headphones off.

"Hello Miss Price."

"Please call me Alex."

He smiled

"Then you can call me David."

She returned the smile and walked towards his bed and looked at his untouched meal, sure hospital food wasn't good...but he didn't seem to be in the mood or anything, maybe it was the drugs, or maybe he just wasn't in the mood.

"David, your causing a problem for me."

"What's that Miss...I mean Alex?"

"You haven't touched your food, and I was ordered to give you these food after you ate...what shall I do?"

"I'm really not hungry, I'm sorry."

She gave him a sly look and lifted the tray off the food.

"Shall I be forced to feed you David?"

David lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

Alex then crossed the room and opens the curtains, daylight fills the room, and David squinted and groaned.

"Come on Alex!"

Alex smiled and came back to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and he sat closer up beside he.

She cut his food into neat tiny squares with ease as David watched, trying to hold back from laughing and then she turned towards him, a piece of meat stuck to the end of the fork.

"Let's give it a try?"

David crossed his arms and smiled.

"Nope, I'm not hungry."

Before he could react she reached out and pinched his nose shut, causing his mouth to open and a piece of meat shoved into it.

David chewed and pulled back.

Alex gave another look, she sure was sexy.

"Will I be forced to do this again?"

This time David opened his mouth with a smile behind his eyes as she fed him.

Later on when David took his nap, he dreamed he was running through the forest again, he darted up and down the steep hills that were covered in moss and lush dew covered grass. His barefoot pounded as he ran faster and faster, the cold air passing him and his lungs filling up with fresh oxygen...it was the best feeling in the world.

He then stopped and saw in a small clearing of the trees there laid his hospital bed with him sleeping in it, I. V and all.

Sitting beside him was Alex, dressed in her uniform and looking like an angel. She lifted her head as he watched from the trees and she reached for to his sleeping self and rested her hand on his arm.

Just then his sleeping self snapped open it's eyes and two cat glowing eyes shinned down at her, the monster opened it's mouth and wet dripping fangs hissed.

The next day David spent most of his day laying in his bed, he past time watching TV...which really wasn't that good since they were in Europe, listening to music on his headphones, and counting down the hours until Alex's shift started.

He knew he shouldn't have been feeling this way, here he was in a London hospital, his best friend murdered from God knows what...and he had a school boy crush on some nurse.

But Alex was different, she treated him like a friend, always checking up on him, always staying with him and talking...sure it might of been just a small handful of weeks, but something about those two beautiful brown eyes made him forget.

The doctor was in to check him over, in fact David was being discharged the next morning, half of him was relieved he could return home to see his friends and family and start feeling normal again...but then another part of him felt sick and nervous, aside from the nightmares he felt safe here...and his flight wasn't in another week or so...which meant he was going to have to check into some motel and get struck with the same shock that he felt when he first woke up...Jack was dead.

The kind doctor was looking over David's charts as he sat on the edge of his bed biting his nails, feeling uneasy and sick at the same time.

"Have you ever had nightmares like this before?" The doctor asked as he turned towards David.

"Well, yeah, back when I was a kid...but nothing this bad."

"Did you get a good look at the man who attacked you?"

"I've told you, it wasn't a man. It was an animal. A big wolf or something. A rabid dog."

The doctor tapped his pen against the stack of papers he held in his hands.

"Look, Dr. Hirsch, I know I've been traumatized, but Jack was torn apart. I saw him. A man can't do that to someone with his bare hands," " Did you see Jack?"

"No. In fact, your wounds were cleaned and dressed before you arrived here."

"Did you talk to the police in East Proctor? Did the cops go to The Slaughtered Lamb?"

"I really don't know."

"Then why the hell are you so quick to disbelieve me? You yourself said it must have taken incredible strength to tear apart a person like that."

The doctor then rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"David, please. The police are satisfied. I'm certain that if a monster were out roaming northern England we'd have seen it on the tell."

"You really think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Now really, David. You're far too intelligent to go on this way. When you return to America I want you to seek out a competent psychiatrist or psychologist or something and stop this nonsense. You'll be leaving this hospital in three or four days, please remain sane. At least until you are no longer our responsibility."

The doctor then patted David on the leg and started for the door when David called out...

"Doctor?"

"Yes,"

"I rather not be alone tonight."

The doctor smiled again.

"No problem, I'll send in Miss Price."

David thanked him and then laid back into his bed and took a long deep sigh.

Later that night Alex came to stay with him, she sat beside his bed buried in some novel as he hiked himself up on one elbow and watched her with a sly look in his eyes. The thin light from the darkness of the hospital lights up their faces just enough.

"You're a very beautiful girl."

Alex put her book on her lap and smiled in a slight embarrassed way.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, what are you reading?"

"A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court' by Mark Twain."

She held up the book.

"Do you like it?"

"I've just started it, my friend gave it to my since I've been working off shifts."

"Do you like to read?"

"Yes, very much."

"About what?"

"Pretty much anything I can get my hands on, relaxes me."

"The only things I read about is whatever my school makes me read, and sports novels."

She smiled.

"Do you like school?"

"It's all right."

"What are studying?"

"Law."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Well, my father is a lawyer, and his father was a lawyer...so I thought it was the next best thing to do."

"Well, I'm sure your'll be great at it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You like being a nurse?"

She smiled

"Yes, very much...I like to help people."

"Like me?"

Her cheeks became a shade darker.

"Yes, like you."

He smiled back.

Alex then gazed into his eyes, almost trying to see into him.

"What do you dream about?"

"I dream of death mostly."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you."

"No, it's okay...I like talking to you."

They sit and look at each other for a while longer.

"How old are you?"

Alex smiled

"That's not really a very proper question."

David smiled back and slid further down in the bed.

"How old?"

"Twenty-eight."

"I'm twenty-four."

She smiled.

"Yes, I know."

Alex then looked down at her book and then back at David.

"Was Jack Goodman your good friend?"

David gave a serious look, almost sad as he remembered the past.

"He was my best friend...we knew each other since we were little, we had been planning on his trip since we got into high school..."

His voice became softer.

"Shall I read to you?" Alex asked, knowing that this might escape his pain and loss.

He looked at her and smiled again.

"Yes, please."

She smiled as he yanked up his covers and started to relax.

"A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court."

She cleared her throat and went on...as the smooth words came from her lips, David dirtied into a deep sleep.

Soon Alex's voice faded and David opened his eyes again...but this time he wasn't in the hospital, or the woods...he was back at his house in New York.

Everything looked the same, middle class, good furniture, his mother's plants in the living room. The warm scent of baking from the kitchen...his father sitting in his chair with a glass of brandy in his hand, as his younger brother and sister sat on the carpet watching TV.

He eyed and saw his mother, looking as pretty as he last remembered, standing beside the kitchen counter making cookies.

David was in his school sweater, sitting at his desk at sat outside of the living room doing his homework, right before finals.

Everything seemed safe and calm...until their was a loud cracking knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," his father called out as he sat his glass on the side table and started up.

The knocking then became loud pounding, which made everyone get up as his father walked to the front door.

"I said I'm coming!"

His father reached for the door and...

It happened in shocking speed.

The door exploded, sending chunks of wood flying.

Everyone jumped up, and David felt his heart leap into his throat.

There stood four six feet demons dressed as Storm Troopers, their faces were rotten and green, their eyes like wild cats and large fangs hissing out of their mouths.

They had machine guns...there was a loud firing, and blasts of lights, then his father laid lifeless on the carpet in a bloody mess and the four demons ran into their home.

One ran into the kitchen, two ran for his brother and sister...and the other for David.

He heard a loud cry from his mother, then the sound of her being blown away.

The two demons soldiers that ran into the livin groom, kicked in the TV, and fired their guns at them...they laid there like his father in a bloody torn up mess, they then took logs from the fire place and started to light everything on fire.

David jumped up to stop them when one of the demons shoved him back into his seat and put a large buck knife blade to his throat, pressing in hard as David's eyes became as big as sauces and sweat poured off his face.

He reached out for the remains of his family...when the soldier pulled the blade and warmth poured down the front of David's sweater.

"NO!"

David snapped awake, sweat dripping down his face, his heart pounding hard.

Alex put down her book, a deep look on concern in her face as she rested her hand on him.

"David, what's wrong?"

David turned towards her, scared to death.

"I just had a nightmare."

Alex gave a warm smile.

"Don't worry...I have just the thing."

She then stood up and walked across the room, she came to the window and reached to pull the curtain away to show the blazing sunlight of London, when...

One of the demons jumped out from behind the curtain and stabbed Alex straight throat the heart.

Blood squirted up in the air and Alex fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"ALEX!"

David screamed as he reached out, then...

David woke up again.

Another nightmare, onto of another nightmare.

He couldn't handle this.

His heart pounded as he tried to control his breathing as he sat there in the brightness of his room.

It was morning, Alex must have left a few hours ago.

"Holy shit." David said as he rubbed his face.

Just then the orderly came bursting through the room with his cart, almost scaring David again.

"Good morning!" He called as he put his cart beside David's bed and started to unload the tray.

David took a second to try and get himself back to normal...but everything seemed to real now.

The orderly started to set up his breakfast onto his tray, looking happier then usual...maybe it was because David was leaving today.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight...dam boy you look as if you've seen a ghost."

David took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I guess."

The orderly smiled anyway and showed David what he had to eat.

"Two eggs, pancakes...crispy bacon, toast, and some fruit...with our world famous milk, enjoy and ring me when your done."

With that he took his tray and was out before David could say thank you.

He sat there for a while, looking from the room, then sighed and sat up looking at his food.

He wasn't hungry.

With then again he had to eat...so he was just about to bite into his front when he looked up and almost choked.

"Can I have some toast?"

Jack stood there behaving relaxed and normal, sits in the chair last occupied by Alex. However, Jack's appearance makes his casual all the more surreal. He is as David left him butchered on the moors. He is covered with dried mud and open wounds. Huge glistening gashes abound on his body. His face is scratched, his throat is badly torn, and his hair is matted with blood. In several spots he has already begun to rot. He is a remarkably gruesome sight, but his physical state seems not to affect him at all.

He smiles at David.

"Nice to see you."

David drops his spoon on his disk and sits there, drained of color and his jaw wide open.

Unbelieving he shakes his head.

"Get the fuck out of here Jack."

Jack smirks.

"Thanks a lot David."

David presses himself against his headboard, he's horrified.

"I'm aware that I don't look so great, but I thought you'd be glad to see me."

Jack gets up and takes a piece of toast from David's tray as David watches amazed. Jack returns to his seat and takes a bite out of his toast. David stares at him and shakes his head.

"This is too much...I can't take this."

Jack made a face.

"David, your really hurting my feelings!"

David looked at him astounded.

"Hurting your feelings? Has it occurred to you that it may be unsettling to have you rise from your grave to visit me? Listen to me, I'm talking to a hamburger!"

"I'm sorry to be upsetting you, David, but I had to come."

"Aren't you supposed to be buried in New York someplace?"

"Yeah. Your parents came to my funeral. I was surprised at how many people came."

David raised an eyebrow.

"Why should you be surprised? You were a very well-liked person."

Jack laughs.

"Debbie Klein cried a lot."

"I can't stand this." David starts to shake his head as his blood soaked friends eats more toast.

"So you know what she does? She's so grief stricken she runs to find solace in Rudy Levine's bed."

David looks

"Rudy Levine the shmuck?"

Jack rolls his eyes

"Life mocks me even in death."

Jack starts to work on the eggs.

David's eyes become wider as he watches Jack eat.

"I'm going completely crazy."

Jack locks eyes with him.

"David, now I know this may be hard for you, but I have to warn you."

"Warn me?" David eyes Jack's torn bloody throat and sees flesh hanging off it.

"I'm a grisly sight, it's true; but I love you and that's why I'm here. You've got to know."

"If you love me so much, Jack, you'll realize how disconcerting it is to share one's breakfast with the living dead!"

Jack looks at him, his eyes set...his voice stern.

"We were attacked by a werewolf."

David covers his ears and starts to shout...

"I'm not listening!"

"On the moors, we were attacked by a lycanthrope, a werewolf."

"Shut up!"

"I was murdered, an unnatural death, and now I walk the earth in limbo until the werewolf's curse is lifted."

David becomes angry, he screams in his dead friend's face.

"The wolf's bloodline must be severed. The last remaining werewolf must be destroyed"

"Go away Jack!"

Jack looks at him, sad and set.

"It's you David."

David stops dead.

"What?"

"You survived and now you shall continue the curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what that guy at The Slaughtered Lamb said? Beware the moon.'

David starts to shake all over, tears form in his eyes.

"Please Jack...just leave."

"Beware the moon. The full moon, David. You've got two days."

"Please Jack...stop."

"David, please believe me. You will kill people, David. You've got to stop the bloodshed before it begins."

David then screams out...

"NURSE!"

Jack leans in closer, sadness in his blood stained face.

"Listen to me! Take your own life, David. It's our only chance."

"NURSE!"

"The supernatural! The powers of darkness! It's all true. Take your own life! Suicide, David. Join me."

David spun around in his head, he face resting against the wall above his bed, sitting up and ringing the bell over and over again crying.

"Nurse, Alex...please come!"

Jack stands up a bit and leans in, he touches his friends' shoulder.

"It's cold, David, and I'm so alone. The undead surround me. Have you ever talked to a corpse? It's boring! I'm lonely! Kill yourself, David, before you kill others."

The sound of footsteps running comes closer and closer, Jack eyes them and then looks at David.

"Beware the moon, David."

Just then Alex came running into the room, to find David rocking back and forth weeping.

She ran over to his bedside and put her hands on him.

"David, what's wrong?"

She removes the tray and places it to the side and goes back to him. She tries to hold him when he turns and smiles and kisses her, a real kiss. Tears still fresh in his eyes.

"I'm a werewolf!"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"A werewolf?"

"Yeah...Jack was just here and told me that next full moon I'll change into a monster."

Alex looked at him, then a slight confused look came over her face...the same look you give to a crazy person.

"Jack...your dead friend jack was here?"

David shakes his head.

Alex them gives a slight smile and brushes some of his fallen jet black hair out of his brown eyes.

"Feeling better now?"

"I'll tell you in two days."

"Two days?"

"That's the next full moon."

"Oh...I see."

Alex tries to hold back from laughing.

David doesn't becomes angry, he's more shocked and happy to see her right now.

"I know you think I'm crazy."

"What...from you claming to be a werewolf, your getting visits from dead friends?"

David looked at her and then relaxes.

"I was dreaming again huh?"

Alex smiles.

"Yes, I believe so."

David lays back and breaths and Alex looks at him, a small cute smile spread across her face.

"Do you have a place to stay in London?"

David looked at her...they locked eyes and both smiled.


	3. Moondance

Not to long after he was released from the hospital, David found himself standing in Alex's apartment...or was it a flat? That's at least what he heard before.

Alex looked even sexier without her while neat uniform. In a strange childish way David thought maybe that was the way he was attracted to her in the first place. Almost a naughty wet dream high school buys drool about while spacing out in math class on a gray overcast Monday morning.

Now here he was...an American in a strange country and city, alone, and inside a gorgeous nurse's apartment as she gave him the grant tour. Sure David dated girls, plenty in fact...but something abut Alex, her kindness, her soft accent, the worried looks she gave him whenever he woke up from a nightmare about Jack or the attack that happened. Something drew them together and even if that sick uneasy feeling still stayed inside David being here and being forced to wait a whole week before returning back home...back to whatever nightmares and worries came to haunt him.

But now, right now...almost blocking out the attack, the future worries, the fact he was in a stranger's home, and suffering from nightmares of the living dead...somehow with that all put aside he kept smiling as she showed him the small living room, kitchen, closet, bathroom...and then the bedroom.

"But there's only one bed..."

David said with a smile...somehow their whole walk back here he had that feeling, the feeling he had only got four times in his life. All this flirting and beating around the bush made him want her more...maybe just to forget everything to a further point, or to take away the throbbing that was pressing against the leg of his jeans.

She was nervous to, he could tell it. But within minutes everything had changed. They undressed and now stood naked and holding each other under the steaming hot showerhead as they nuzzled and opened and closed their months on each other. The shower lasted until the water became ice cold. There they stumbled back into the dim lit bedroom and fell back against the soft bed, and felt each other's silk like skin before falling down even further.

They made love for two straight hours, never before in the start of David's sex life with collage girls, had he ever felt this kind of thing before. Was it because she was from a different country...or older?

His body felt drained of all fluids, he kissed her soft lips, tickling his tongue against hers before spreading her legs even further and finding a good pace before tilting his head back and feeling her hips tighten against his groin, and hearing her moan until she squirmed. They locked eyes, touching each other and crying out loud...he thrust his way into her before holding her by the wrists and taking her with such charge and power...a feeling he had never felt before.

In control.

In his mind nothing was wrong, all those awful things that had happened were only in his head, and at this very moment all that there was, were the two of them.

Later when she couldn't take it any longer, her body limp and tried from going for so long, he snuggled against her and felt her warm sweet breath hit his neck as he laid there, naked under the cool sheets and against her body and slowly fell asleep.

David was in love.


End file.
